Show Me Love
by ShAd3s.Darkness
Summary: Tai y Sora se hacen novios pero luego surgen problemas en su relación, dudas, hasta el punto de creer que todo fue un accidente. Ambos necesitan aclarar las cosas aunque ninguno se atreve a dar el primer paso. Muéstrame Amor. Songfic


**Disclamer: **Digimon no me pertenece ni la canción ni tampoco la cancion. Solo la historia. n.n

**Summary:** Tai y Sora se hacen novios pero luego surgen problemas en su relación, dudas, hasta el punto de creer que todo fue un accidente. Ambos necesitan aclarar las cosas aunque ninguno se atreve a dar el primer paso. Muéstrame Amor. Song-fic

**Aclaraciones:** Universo alterno Tai y Sora se conocen de hace tiempo. La canción­­­ esta en ingles pero es muy fácil.­­­­­­­­­ Aunque si lo desean les doy la traducción XD.

* * *

**_ShAdes.Darkness_**

_**Show Me Love**_

Dime en que momento, cuando fue que esto termino, la llama se apago, se ha perdido mi sentido. Una mañana una noche. Un día nunca vasto.

Podría deducirse que nuestro encuentro fue un error un accidente, nunca debimos estar juntos.

"Soy para mi amor lo que el es para mi" hace algunos momentos aquellas palabras carecieron de sentido para mi, ahora veo su significado después de todo nunca nos amamos, solo era un juego, una mentira.

Decimos que el destino juega con nosotros y aquella mañana nos engaño a los dos, todo parecía real incluso la emoción.

_**This was an accident  
Not the kind where sirens sound  
Never even noticed  
We're suddenly crumbling**_

Me acerque a ti no estabas sola, no importa, parecías alegre y yo nervioso. Interrumpe tu platica pedí hablar contigo a solas aceptaste, para mi sorpresa. Cuando estábamos alejados me agradeciste el haberte sacado de aquel grupo, estabas aburrida, esas chicas no hacían otra cosa que preocuparse por ellas, estabas cansada. Nos sentamos bajo un árbol tu descansaste recargando tu cabeza en mi hombro, por un momento me resigne. Despertaste una hoja había caído en tu rostro te disculpaste por haberte quedado dormida si tan solo hubieras sabido lo que paso por mi mente debería haber sido yo quien se disculpara. El timbre de regreso a clases había sonado hace unos minutos tal vez horas.

Te enojaste conmigo por no haberte despertado tenias que entrar a clases, yo también. Ya que importaba permanecimos más tiempo allí. Finalmente el valor llego a mí.

Pronuncie tu nombre, era un gran paso, giraste y me miraste tenias una flor entre tus manos, suspire. Me coloque frente a ti y dije lo que jamas crei poder decirle a nadie. "Te Quiero…." Eso pareció sorprenderte pero no hiciste nada solo callaste mientras yo me estaba muriendo por dentro. Tal vez para ti no significaba gran cosa pero para mi era la vida misma. Te queria luego te amaria, después habria tiempo para eso. La flor que estaba en tus manos cayo al suelo yo la segui con mi vista. Iba a levantarla pero tu me detuviste, tus manos sostuvieron las mias, observe directamente tus ojos había una sonrisa dibujada en tu rostro, no sabia que significaba.

"¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?" –fue todo lo que me dijiste, yo parpadee varias veces ante la sorpresa, acaso aquello era un "si"…. Trague saliva

"Eso es un si?" pregunto aun temiendo la respuesta.

"Claro que es un si…" dijiste riendo y te lanzaste a mis brazos. Te abrace, creí que nunca en mi vida podría estar mas feliz. Aun era demasiado pronto para saberlo.

_**Tell me how you've never, felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that  
Us having faith makes any sense  
**_

Paso el tiempo, comencé a sentir algo mas que cariño simple por ti, no se que era lo que tu sentias por mi decias que me amabas, que me querias, yo era todo para ti, solo yo era tu mundo tal vez debi creerte.

¿Deberia arrepentirme? No lo se, todo aun esta muy confuso, se supone todo era perfecto, todo iba bien, habiamos discutido la noche anterior, comprendo que te hayas enojado conmigo pero después de todo tenia razón, soy celoso ¿que novio no lo es, después de todo los celos son una muestra de amor.

Tus amigas, incluso mi hermana me recomendaron que te dejara en paz aquella noche y que al dia siguiente te llamara, ya que yo quería arreglar todo aquello lo antes posible. Te llame varias veces a tu casa tu celular, no contestabas¿donde estabas?... No te encontraba de ningún modo comenzaba a desesperarme, llamaba una y otra vez sin parar, tal vez tu ya no querías nada conmigo, la sola idea de aquella me asusto no queria perderte, no queria dejarte.

Por suerte al siguiente dia te encontre, no tenias tiempo me dijiste eso no me importo, te segui queria hablar contigo debias aclarar todo aquello, queria saber si aun contiabas enojada aunque ya ninguno de los dos recordaba la razon exacta de aquel temporal desacuerdo, estoy seguro de que insisti lo suficiente como para que dejaras un poco tu orgullo y acepataras que tu habias sido muy sensible en el asunto.

No me senti mejor ni tampoco peor, ver el final de todo esto tan cerca de cierta manera me hizo reaccionar. A partir de aquel dia las cosas comenzaron a colocarse extrañas entre ambos, ya nada era igual, tal vez debiamos haber terminado antes y asi no nos dolería tanto pero no hicimos caso.

No entiendo que es lo que estaba ocurriendo con nosotros, tu no contestabas no me querías ver, no estoy seguro si es que querías terminar con esta relación aunque eso me importa poco, si mis sospechas fueran verdad desearía que me lo dijeras personalmente no soporto la idea de que esto termine mucho menos aceptaría que tu no fueses capaz de mirarme a los ojos y decirme que ya no me amas

_**Tell me nothing ever, counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around**_

Todo continuo normal estábamos bien, o al menos eso nos hicimos creer, pronto todo se volvio fastidioso, ya me cansaba llamarte o escuchar tu voz, todo era lo mismo tu y yo, ya no sabiamos de que hablar cuando estabamos juntos, las cosas estaban extrañas, solo un beso una caricia, ya no era suficiente estabamos hartos de aquello, queriamos algo diferente, pero no queriamos dar por terminado aquello no queriamos estar solo no denuevo ya habiamos pasado demasiado tiempo en la soledad el suficiente como para no querer volver el suficiente para no hacernos entender que no podiamos seguir juntos.

Muchos decían que éramos una gran pareja otros que debiamos dejarnos, no hicimos caso, ellos no sabian como nos sentiemos nadie lo sabia ni siquiera nosotros lo entendiamos.

------------------------

Paso el tiempo cuando necesitabamos compañía o apoyo corriamos a los brazos del otro, quizas asi funcionaban las parejas, tu continuaste con tus practicas de Tennis yo con mis partidos de fútbol, por un tiempo todo estuvo bien asi. Las dudas pronto comenzaron a surgir nuestros sentimientos por el otro ya no se encontraban en el mismo sitio, la palabra amor ya no se encontraba en nuestras bocas, solo quedaba el deseo y eso no era suficiente.

Comenzaste a explicar tus sentiemientos sin tener en cuenta los mios, el principio de toda relacion siempre es la mejor, es alli cuando tus sentimientos se encuentran en su mejor punto, darias hasta tu vida por ese ser que amas. Quiza ahora no daria mi vida pero si arriesgaria todo por ti aunque tu no le diste importacia comenzaste a desistir de mis impulsos de mis deseos de mis palabras, creiste que estaba jugando.

Creiste que con el tiempo borrarias todos los recuerdos los sentimientos pero nunca fuiste capaz de botar mis obsequios, entendi que dentro de ti aun sentias algo por mi, tal vez no tan fuerte como antes pero si lo suficiente como para seguir queriendome, este fue el punto donde no sabia de mis sentimientos no los entendia bien pero sabia que aun seguias siendo parte de mi y me negaba a dejarte ir.

Todo se convirtió en algo necesario para sentir que estabamos con vida, sino escuchaba tu voz sentia que nada tenia razon, tu esperabas mis llamadas, nunca nos atrevimos a avanzar mas en nuestra relacion, vivir juntos nunca paso por nuestra mente.

-Sora, mira que te parece si continuamos con nuestra relacion solo que tu haras lo que desees y yo tambien, asi tal vez nos dariamos cuenta que las cosas pueden ser diferentes que quizás nosotros debemos continuar

-¿Por que insiste?... Mis sentimientos por ti son muy confusos y casi nulos

-Porque aun te quiero para mí.

Nos alejamos, nunca demasiado, nunca suficiente, era lo mejor. Nuevas personas llegaron a nuestras vidas, amigos, chicas. Estoy seguro ninguna de ellas era igual a ti, un había un espacio que solo ocupabas tu y ninguna de ellas había logrado derribarte de aquel trono.

Cada vez tu recuerdo se me hace mas borroso por mas que intento grabar tu rostro de nuevo en mis ojos se me hace imposible, llevamos tiempo sin vernos sin llamarte, extrañandote, yo no estaba inmune a tus labios, no estuve inmune a tu amor, estoy seguro de que tu tambien deseeas de mi compañía pero no quieres admitir.

------------------------

_**Staring at your photograph  
Everything now in the past  
Never felt so lonely I  
Wish that you could show me love  
**_

-Acaso no lo entiendes –me había decidido a llamarte, ya no estaba seguro si me reconocerias, tampoco estaba seguro si lo haria yo. Qeria hacerte ver que las cosas estaban empeorando ambos necesitabamos estar juntos denuevo, pero tu aun piensas que todo deberia acabar.

- ¿Entender que?

-No podemos estar asi, no puede terminar asi, ambos perdemos.

-Tu mas que yo…

-No. Tu me quieres y yo a ti, perdemos lo mismo…

Mis llamadas comenzaron a hacerse frecuentes pero casi nunca contestabas, donde estabas, no queria saberlo.

Caminaba por mi habitación, estaba estudiando presentaria una prueba dentro de un dia, la ventana se abrio debido a una fuerte brisa, llevandose consigo varias cosas, entre esas tu, tu fotografia me había olvidado de como eras lo que recordaba era tu voz que comenzaba a apagarse, iba a volverme loco, estaba necesitando de ti, de ese amor que tu me sabes dar.

_**Show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love  
Till you open the door**_

_**Show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love  
Till I'm up off the floor**_

_**Show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love  
Till it's inside my pores**_

_**Show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love  
Till I'm screaming for more  
**_

------------------------

Le seguí hasta el parque, se habia cruzado en mi camino, hacia tiempo que no le veia, me parecia mas hermosa. ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? Ambos lo habiamos decidido sin hablar, el amor habia acabado solo que ninguno habia tenido el coraje de terminar, sabiamos que ambos perderiamos, nos doleria, siempre era bueno saber que después de tener una mala relación podias regresar corriendo a los brazos del otro.

Estabas preocupada… Fue una sorpresa para mi al verte con otro chico, no fue un beso cualquiera el que le diste a modo de saludo, no lo pude evitar senti celos, los dos se fueron, yo no sabia que hacer en un principio deseaba salir corriendo atrás de ambos pero me contuve, teníamos un acuerdo el cual comenzaría a romper.

Camine, y alli los encontré, ni hice nada por acercarme solo los observe, tus ojos estaban extraños o solo era mi imaginación.

_**Random acts of mindlessness  
Commonplace occurrences  
Chances and surprises  
Another state of consciousness  
**_

Casi por arte de magia un balon de futbol se poso en mis pies sin dudar lo patee en direccion donde se encontraban los dos, no tuve tiempo de pensar simplemente lo hice, muchas personas no entenderian mi comportamiento, en medio del parque pateando un balón a la "nada" y luego corriendo del lugar lo mas rapido que podía.

------------------------

_**Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around**_

Tu rostro reflejaba una sorpresa absoluta era bueno saber que aun me recordabas mi nombre habia salido de tus labios como un suspiro, corto, lento, ahogado. Yo sonreia por dentro, habia logrado mi objetivo sorprenderte.

De la nada apareció otra chica, tal parece que compartías habitación con alguien mas después de todo era lógico que tu sola no pudieras pagar aquel departamento.

-¿Quién es, Sora? –escuche que te preguntaba por lo bajo, tu continuabas viendome fijamente cuidando cada movimiento tu mirada se habia concentrado en mis ojos, aparte mi vista, no pude escuchar tu respuesta. –Muy bien debo irme… -fue todo lo que dijo la chica antes de tomar su abrigo y partir, no pude evitar darle una mirada, la chica se percato y devolviéndome la mirada y sonrió de manera presumida, volvi mi vista hacia ti.

Silencio

_**Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that  
Us having faith makes any sense  
**_

Aun no sabias que decirme y yo aun esperaba en la puerta, el frio comenzó a calarse en mis huesos estaba empapado de cabeza a pies y afuera aun llovia.

Tu parecias disfrutar de mi sufrimiento.

-Pasa…- por fin hablaste tu vos salio suave y calmada, parecia que ya habias presentido una situación como esta. Di un paso para entrar en la estancia pero tu aun parecias hipnotizada aun no creias que yo estuviera alli, me coloque frente a ti, tome con mi mano izquierda la puerta y la cerre detrás de mi, aun no te movias asi que, permanecimos asi, cerca uno del otro, frente a frente, pareciamos personas diferentes muchas cosas habian cambiado, tu lo notaste yo tambien, ya nada era lo mismo, ya no éramos iguales.

Intentaste liberarte de mis brazos, peor, te fue imposible deseaba que me miraras, que entendieras, las cosas no podian terminar asi. Tu cuerpo luchaba por soltarse de mis manos tus ojos parecian encontrarse en otro lugar. ¿Dónde estabas¿En quien pensabas? La sola idea de que tu estuvieras pensando en otra persona me enferma, no puedo ocultar, los celos me consumen. ¿Por qué tú simplemente no podías mostrar el mismo amor que yo?

_**You play games, I play tricks  
Girls and girls, but you're the one  
Like a game of pick-up-sticks  
Played by fin' lunatics**_

Te empuje con suavidad, pero debido a la fuerza que estabas haciendo caiste sin ningun cuidado sobre el suelo, una pequeña punzada de remordimiento se clavo en mi cuerpo. Tus ojos estaban vidriosos, querias llorar y yo no podia hacer nada. Me acerque a ti, agachándome justo frente tuyo, una lágrima habia rodado por tu mejilla, la limpie con mis manos, que parecieron sucias al tocar tu rostro. Tome tu barbilla entre mis manos, no quería verte llorar.

Ahora tu rostro era diferente, no parecias triste en lo mas minimo, acaso estabas jugando, no lo pude saber, tus labios estaban buscando los mios, desesperados, sedientos, y los encontraron. Tanto habia sido el impulso que habias tomado que terminaste derribándome y cayendo sobre mí.

Correspondí a tu beso, parecía más un grito de dolor. Mis brazos estaban en tu cintura, asi no te irías, mientras tu comenzabas a desabotonar mi camisa. No existieron las palabras, no eran necesarias en aquel momento. Mi respiración comenzó a hacerse más difícil, con cada beso tu querías ahogar mis deseos y a la misma vez terminar con tus dudas, terminar con "nosotros".

_**Show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love  
Till you open the door**_

Sin aviso te detuviste, simplemente te sentaste a un lado, me iba a volver loco, estaba seguro. Hice lo mismo, no me atrevía a mirarte, yo no habia venido para hacer esto simplemente queria arreglar todo, pero en realidad lo estaba empeorando, o es que ya estaba todo mal.

-No puedo… -dijiste casi en un suspiro, yo te mire, mi respiración aun era agitada –No puedo darte lo que quieres. –solté un suspiro, comenzaba a entender, quizas el amor que yo deseaba poseer no podía ser el tuyo. Me quede mirando el suelo, las cosas estaban de mal en peor, no pude evitar que mi rostro reflejara la tristeza que habia estado guardando todo este tiempo, todo estaba terminando, con cuidado senti tu mano en mi rostro me obligaste a mirarte.- No te pongas triste…

- Quizás si no hubiese venido…

- Seria peor… -guarde silencio, tenias razon si no te hubiera seguido aun seguiría ilusionado con la remota esperanza de que tu me pudieras amar.

Estaba a punto de levantarme del suelo pero tú me detuviste, y sin decir más me besaste denuevo. Correspondí a tu beso, no tenia idea de que era lo que intentabas

_**Show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love  
Till I'm up off the floor  
**_

El tiempo dejo de existir al menos para mi, yo no podia sentir otra cosa que no fueran tus manos sobre mi cuerpo, tu piel rozando la mía, era algo que me enloquecía, me estaba desquiciando solo deseba sentir tus labios siendo poseidos por los mios y escuchar mi nombre como un suspiro saliendo de tu boca. Queria mas, y tu tambien, las cosas se estaban pasando de la linea pero ninguno de los dos queria imponer el limite, ambos desde hace tiempo habiamos estado pidiendo a gritos este momento pero ninguno se atrevio.

Éramos solo nosotros, ambos habiamos logrado afrontar situaciones, pero tuvimos miedo durante algun tiempo

_**Show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love  
'Till it's inside my pores  
**_

Me coloque encima de ti, y comence a besar tu cuello, lo mordía con desesperación, mi ropa se habia perdido entre la oscuridad igual que la tuya, tus gemidos eran cortos pero muy profundos. Comence a jadear observaba tu cuerpo una y otra vez no me cansaria la menos no esta noche, no me cansaria de escucharte, de tocarte de mirarte, de hacerte mia

_**Show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love  
'Till I'm screaming for more  
**_

Tu cuerpo estaba sudado, aun conservábamos nuestra ropa interior aunque no seria por mucho tiempo, aspire tu aroma una y otra vez, camine todo tu cuerpo, hasta el cansancio, querias mas, yo tambien, bese tu abdomen¡Dios! Todo era perfecto en ti. Levante la mirada hasta tus ojos, no queria estar solo al tomar aquella decisión, era de los dos, debiamos estar juntos ahora, aunque antes no lo hubieramos estado.

Tus ojos tenian aquel brillo especial, me senti maravillado al verlos brillar de esa manera, era para mi, sabia que estabas mirandome de aquella manera y que su brillo ahora solo me pertenecia, serias mia, y yo te mostraria mi amor.

------------------------

_**Show me love, show me love  
Give me all that I want**_

_**Show me love, show me love  
Give me all that I want  
**_

Abrí mis ojos lentamente el sol comenzaba a molestar mi visión, su calor no se sentía bien, pero en aquel momento su calor era recibido por mi cuerpo como si fuese un regalo, no había dormido mucho en toda la noche estoy seguro de que tu tampoco

Aun no te atrevías a mirarme

-Muéstrame amor… -implore sintiéndome indefenso

_**Show me love, show me love  
Give me all that I want**_

_**Show me love, show me love  
Till I'm screaming for more**_

-Enséñame lo que es amar...

_**Fin**_

* * *

Espero con mucho interes sus comentarios, de verdad que me harian sentir muy bien! 

Adoro esta canción el tema la muscia las cantantes el disco todo, me encanta. Bueno con respecto al fic, de tanto escuchar la cancion bueno pues se me ocurrio hacer escribir una historia.

No tengo mucho que decir respecto a la historia les dejo algunos campos a su imaginación después de todo no me atrevo a escribir un lemon jejeje, aunque si ustedes me apoyan podria intentarlo algun dia.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado mi fic y si no fue asi no importa espero su review.

Elogios, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte entre otros… REVIEW tambiensi prefieren a mi correo o podrian dejarme el de ustedes y yo los agrego a mi lista de contactos por msn ;P

Los invito a leer mis otros dos fics todos de digimon..."Muñeca de Trapo" y "Two Kings, One Heart" XD

"Amor que a nadie amado amar perdona, por el infundio en mi placer tan fuerte que, como ves, ya nunca me abandona..." (Dante Alighieri, "Divina Comedia")

Totalizado el 07/03/06 


End file.
